


作大渊之乐

by Killde_Achilles



Series: 作大渊之乐 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 恶魔AU





	作大渊之乐

**Author's Note:**

> 想看很硬气的Will
> 
> 会变成某种系列文
> 
> 一点点会把之前的故事交代出来

我俯首，凝视自我的深渊，  
啊！我心颤栗，我感觉到我在坠落，  
我清醒过来，却愿只看见那幽夜。①

 

 

Will擦了擦手上的血迹。“你都不来帮忙。”他略带埋怨地说。Hannibal就靠在一旁，看着Will。他耸了耸肩:“你需要锻炼。”

 

“是吗？”Will皱眉，Hannibal心里打的什么鬼主意他还不清楚吗？他只是很久没看到自己身浴鲜血的样子罢了，而自己也答应要满足对方这种病态的审美。所以最后问题还是出在自己身上，他总是没法拒绝Hannibal。

 

多久了？他们已经这般安逸美好地生活了多久了？他都快忘了曾经那种当特别探员的感觉了，随时随地会被Jack叫过去，最近距离地和那些“作品”共处。现在偶尔他们会回去看(自己的)作案现场，但也只能在警戒线之外看个热闹。然而Will也不得不承认把那些警察玩的团团转确实很有趣。但一段时间后，他们还是选择了安顿下来，降低了作案的频率，过上了他一度渴望的钓鱼养狗的日子。但几个月后，Hannibal就提出了一些小小的要求——

 

“Will，”Hannibal拉住他的手，全然不顾那上面的血污，“我无时不刻不想到你…那时的你…现在的你…蜕变的你。”Hannibal凑过来，要吻他。

 

这种时候会就该忘了血污和内脏，但Will做不到。他用手肘推开Hannibal:“回家再说。我得去洗澡。”虽然穿了特质的衣服，但Will也并不想两个人身上都血淋淋的，这很不好，尤其就事后的清洗而言。

 

Hannibal无奈地点了点头。Hannibal很多的恶劣的习惯——特指床上的，都是被Will给惯出来。Will回忆了一下，最早就是他在那天早上把Hannibal放进了门，如果他说:“不，我不需要，你请回吧。”那或许也没有后来的事了，尽管他不确定Hannibal是否会因为自己的粗鲁把自己变成一道美味。然后是那次在诊疗期间，Hannibal凑过来闻了自己，而当时他仅仅是发出了一个疑问。一次又一次，越来越亲密，贴着手指按住冰冷的枪管，他们第一次创造“美”的快乐，混合着鲜血的热度和刀刃的冰冷的拥抱，子弹从他体内被分离出来，差点被开颅，甚至于抱着自己在雪地里跋涉前行……当一切都河流般奔涌到尽头时，他们从那悬崖上坠下，相拥着，血液交融…

 

他们的第一次性爱是在船上。他太过于害怕了，他害怕这一切都是梦——他们不该，不可能这么亲密。过去的他拒绝了亲密的可能性。他一次次拒绝了Hannibal，整整三年，他都不曾去探望过他，无论内心多么煎熬，他都只是把那种疼痛藏在心里。当他们重聚时，彼此都已是伤痕累累。那时距离跳崖才过了没多久，他们身上都带着伤，也许把这个称作性爱有点过了，毕竟那只是一次互相抚慰。Will还清晰地记得，Hannibal的神色，那种性爱特有的潮红。

 

那是Hannibal给他的一种特权，把最隐秘的一面展示出来，危险而又美丽。而他喜欢这个。当黑暗的情愫在他心底滋生时，他从未考虑过要压制它们。他享受着这一切。

 

“上帝只能通过最畸形的东西被认知。②”Hannibal就穿了一件丝绸睡衣坐在了桌子上，就像那天一样，就像过去每一天一样。Will刚从浴室里出来，洗掉了那一身血腥味。Hannibal像他的毒药，让他上瘾。血液冲上头脑，Will把Hannibal压倒在书桌上。他看见了温迪戈——

 

“你是莉莉丝吗？”Will努力克制住欲望，他不想让这结束得太早。他身上还带着浴室里热气，低下头咬住了对方的脖子。Hannibal伸手按住了他的头。“Will…很高兴看到你这样…”Hannibal喘着粗气，当Will松开时他的脖子上已经留下了一个深深的吻痕。

 

“要去床上吗？”Will问。他拉起对方，让他躺倒在柔软的地毯上。

 

“你说呢？”Hannibal笑了，露出了锐利的牙齿。

 

睡袍很轻易地解开了。Will跪坐在Hannibal身上，把手伸到背后开拓自己，Hannibal也很配合地把手指伸进去开拓Will的穴道。Will另一只手紧紧地握住对方的手臂，这种缺乏润滑的开拓毕竟还是会痛的。

 

“要我去拿润滑剂吗？”Hannibal抽出手指，想要起身，却被Will猛地按了回去。

 

“不要！”他几乎是低吼着说出来的。Hannibal皱了下眉头，没有再说什么，只是从Will的腰部向下抚摸。似乎过了很久，Will自己也不清楚具体过了多久，疼痛和情欲主导着他的身体，有一瞬间他甚至感觉自己出血了，事实上他没有。但最终他做到了。

 

“哦，Will。”这不是感叹，或许更像是赞许？这种时候他可管不了这么多了，他迫不及待地把Hannibal的那部分纳入体内，随后发出了一声长叹。

 

“你觉得它们会在看着我们吗？”Will突然笑出了声，他扭了一下腰，试图让自己更加舒服一些。他抬头望向窗户的方向，那里窗帘紧闭。他坐在Hannibal身上操自己。

 

“你觉得呢？”Hannibal没有回头。他们都心知肚明。Will开始大笑，他能想象出那些亡魂的表情，吃惊、厌恶、困惑…Hannibal把他翻转过来，开始动作。快感在体内叠加，Will高声呻吟，手紧紧抓住地毯——或许他们得买一条新的地毯了，不过这都是以后的事了。现在他所需要的做的一切就是享受。

 

他多么庆幸他们最终走到了这般地步，现在Hannibal的阴茎把他全部填满了，粘液在臀缝里被摩擦打出泡沫，发出令人羞耻的声音。Will勾住Hannibal，把他拉下来索要了一个吻，他舔舐着那锋利的嘴唇，就好像它是某种甜蜜的糖果。Will故意咬破了自己的嘴唇，让血在嘴唇间抹开。Hannibal从喉咙里发出一声低吼，眼中跳动着猩红色的光芒，狠狠地咬住了Will的嘴唇。

 

Hannibal松开他时，Will嘴上的伤口已经愈合了。“我都不用担心做菜的时候手被刀切到了。”Will把那些血擦到手背上，“变成恶魔还是有好处的。”Hannibal被他逗笑了，他说:“让我们先结束这个，过会儿我去准备点吃的。”Will点点头，咧开嘴露出锋利的牙齿:“我的确饿了。”Hannibal再次吻上他的嘴唇，在苍白皮肤的映衬下血染的嘴唇看上去更加美丽。他是独属Hannibal一人的海伦。

 

他握住Will的阴茎，开始挤压顶端。Will吃惊地叫出声，他死死地抓住Hannibal，指甲在对方背上留下一道道红痕。Hannibal的皮肤开始变成黑色，鹿角从他头顶生长出来，他加快了动作，把Will狠狠地操进了地毯。

 

“叫我，呼唤我的名字。”Hannibal堵住Will的顶端不让他那么快的攀上顶峰，他抽出了阴茎，仅仅是在穴口摩擦，把前液弄得到处都是。

 

“Hannibal…”他从牙齿里挤出来这个字母，快感激烈地让他无法处理这些信息。他难耐地扭动着身体。

 

“求我。”

 

“Hannibal…求…”他还没来得及说完，Hannibal就狠狠地撞进来。 Will在尖叫中冲上了高潮，精液全部射在他和Hannibal的腹部。Hannibal伸手抹开它们，更猛烈地把自己一次次送入对方体内。

 

*

 

“我亲爱的恶魔。”Will躺在床上，一丝不挂，接过Hannibal递过来的红酒。“这红酒不会也是人吧？”

 

“严格意义上，不是。”Hannibal在床的另一边边坐下。“来自于灵魂的佳酿，世上绝不会有两瓶一样的。”Will放下酒杯，从床上爬到Hannibal身边，他伏在Hannibal腿边:“但都不如你美味。”Hannibal笑着拉起Will:“是的，我的Will。”

 

*

 

Will伸出手，把那个人的灵魂从身体里拽出来塞进了罐子，在Hannibal的指导下他已经做的很熟练了，那尸体——现在已经是标准的尸体了，眼神中流露出一种空洞。

 

Hannibal揽住了Will的腰。

 

“从现在起，到那决定命运的夜晚，不要有任何暗示，以免让我产生预感③。”Hannibal按住了Will的嘴唇。

 

“你也一样，不要暗示即将离开。③”

 

“我永远不会离开。”Hannibal说，“这是我的誓言。”

 

 

①维克多·谢阁兰《作大渊之乐》

②出自《玫瑰的名字》翁贝托·埃科

③安德烈纪德《窄门》中杰罗姆和阿丽莎的对话


End file.
